Dragon Ball Heroes
by KathyPrior42
Summary: A glimpse into the evil Saiyan's thoughts and the events in Dragon ball Heroes, episodes 1-7.


The prison planet Saiyan let out a low groan as his red eyes slowly opened. He turned his head and observed his surroundings. He appeared to be on a bed in a small room with wooden walls. From outside the window to his right, the sky was a bright blue, decorated by a few puffy white clouds. Green grass and a forest spread out as far as the eye could see. The place appeared to be a cabin in the middle of nowhere.

' _How in the world did I get here?'_ Cumber thought. _'Was this some sort of afterlife?'_

He lifted himself out of bed…literally, hovering a few inches off the ground. His head nearly touched the ceiling. He spread out his thick fingers and a ball of dark energy appeared.

' _Good, my powers and energy are restored.'_ He was still alive, even after his defeat at the hands of Goku. Resisting the urge to release the energy, Cumber closed his hand and the ball disappeared.

Cumber gazed at his reflection in an ornate gold-trimmed mirror nearby. For the first time in months, he could see his mouth and large chest, covered by a red shirt. He was wearing loose blue pants that had somehow been repaired. His white boots were placed in an open box by the front door in the other room.

It felt weird not being in a metal straightjacket 24/7. Not too long ago, he served as an experiment subject for Fu, a curious kai with mischievous plans. Cumber still remembered his light purple face, pointed ears, white hair in a large pony tail, and round black glasses upon his face.

"I have been preparing for this moment for a long time," Fu had said. "Now that Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Vegeta are trapped here, it will be the ideal moment to test their powers. I'm also fascinated by the interactions between Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Goku! Believe me, it wasn't too hard to bring them to my battle ground…I do have some good plans up my sleeve as a time breaker.

' _Will this guy ever stop talking?'_ Cumber thought with hatred in his eyes. He sat on his hard bunk bed, looking at the screen above him with Fu smiling down. He was tempted to roll his eyes up at the ceiling but also knew that the kai scientist watched his every move. Even a powerful ancient Saiyan like himself could not easily break through his straightjacket and the metal door of his small cell. With a snap of Fu's fingers, Cumber was transported to a cavern cell surrounded by boiling lava below.

Several hours later, Fu was lounging on his floating chair, observing the battles on a large domed holographic screen. Several other monitors showed Trunks, King Cold, Goku and Vegeta.

"Well then, the actors are all assembled," Fu said with a grin, his glasses framing glowing white circles in place of his eyes. "The most interesting experiment in the universe can finally enter its main phase!"

' _Enough of this nonsense,'_ Cumber thought. Sparks of black energy scattered from his body, making their way outside. Fu turned around and grinned evilly, his eyes as red as Cumbers.

"Oh, your turn won't come until a little later…Evil Saiyan."

Cumber powered up, his eyes a blank white.

Inside the rock walls, Cumber folded his arms and stared at a floating Dragon Ball in front of him. Another Dragon Ball floated next to him, but he couldn't grab it since both his arms were restrained in his metal straightjacket.

Listening to Fu's cocky attitude and lectures was torture enough. There was only one thing he wanted to do…one thing he was created to do.

"The time has come, Evil Saiyan!" Fu said on another screen that was hidden in his cell. "It is time for you to be an opponent to those Saiyan warriors out there. Based on your blood sample and DNA, your power should be more than enough to challenge all of them."

Cumber remained silent, obedient. The urge to fight and corrupt the Saiyans stirred him to the core. It was a feeling as strong as hunger, perhaps even more prominent.

"You know what to do from here." Fu said. "Perhaps I will send you back to your time if you manage to succeed in your mission. Or will you let Goku and his friends defeat you? That would surely please Yamoshi." The screen went dark just before Cumber let out a murderous scream.

How dare he mention that name! Yamoshi, the original Super Saiyan God from his time. A stubborn rebel who led the fight against him and the other evil Saiyans. Unlike Cumber, Yamoshi was a righteous man, always believing in fairness, harmony, and not destroying every civilization they came across.

To Cumber, he was nothing more than a pathetic weakling. Though he did put up a good fight, thanks to the energy given to him by his five comrades. However, the transformation didn't last long. Then, Cumber was more than happy to finish the young rebels off with a red fiery blast from his mouth as a Great Ape.

Several moments later, he felt himself being pulled off into space, and his body stretching painfully in various directions. Once he woke up, the first thing he saw was Fu standing above him, holding a Super Dragon Ball and saying, "Welcome to the future! You will do nicely."

'I'll show him! I'll show all of them!' he thought. 'They don't know who they are messing with!'

He powered up in a flash and a burst of red and black energy shot out from the top of the volcano prison. In an instant, the boulder on top exploded. Fu watched the scene from his monitor and laughed while clapping his hands.

"Evil Saiyan, you're the best!" He then leaned back and said, "I'm glad I brought you here!"

As soon as Cumber spotted the group of Saiyans, he flew toward them at top speed.

"His ki is massive!" exclaimed Goku.

Surrounded by dark energy, Cumber landed on top of a cliff.

Goku turned to Mai. "Mai, it's too dangerous! Go hide somewhere!"

"Yeah!" Mai said with a nod and ran off.

Without moving, Cumber shot disks of dark red energy at Goku and Vegeta. The two Saiyans dodged the blasts.

"Is this guy a Saiyan?" Vegeta asked. "I've never felt such evil kai before!"

Goku punched a disk aside and went Super Saiyan. Goku rushed at Cumber and raised his foot to kick him, almost touching his face. Seconds later, dark energy spread into Goku's hand and he cried out in shock. His golden energy quickly turned dark and he grimaced in pain. Then Goku went still and his eyes turned blank white.

' _Get Vegeta,'_ ordered Cumber.

Goku let out a yell and charged at the prince. He landed a punch, which Vegeta blocked. Vegeta landed down to the ground for stability as corrupted Goku followed.

"What's the matter Kakarott?!" Vegeta asked in surprise.

Vegeta dodged Goku's punches aimed at his head. Vegeta slid himself back, careful not to get too close to the dark energy.

As if Cumber was working through Goku, the Saiyan shot dark discs of energy at Vegeta. Vegeta punched through the blasts in quick succession, the blasts increasing and moving faster toward him.

From behind a rock, Mai watched the battle with concern. A blast flew toward her and she flinched. Thankfully, Trunks teleported in front of her and swiped it away.

"Trunks?!" asked Mai in surprise.

"Mai, why are you here?" Trunks asked. She was supposed to get to a safer place.

Vegeta interrupted the moment. "Trunks, you handle Kakarott. I'll beat this guy!" Vegeta flew off toward Cumber.

"Got it," said Trunks, going Super Saiyan and fighting Goku.

Cumber watched as Vegeta flew toward him, only for a blast to stop him in his tracks.

Vegeta turned around and saw…

"You're Cooler!" he exclaimed, shocked to see his rival's older brother on the scene.

"Everyone had better watch out!" Fu called with glee in his voice.

"Fu!" Mai yelled in anger.

"He's the evil Saiyan 'Cumber.' His evil ki snaps the minds of whoever it touches!"

' _At least he finally said my name,'_ Cumber thought.

"Cumber…the evil Saiyan?!" asked Vegeta.

Trunks punched Goku away and called to Vegeta: "Father, Cooler is on our side!"

The dark purple armored lizard crossed his arms. "We simply share a common goal, he stated.

Corrupted Goku slowly got up, his body shaking. His head turned with a twitch toward Cooler. He jumped through the air for an attack, but Cooler blocked his fists with his strong purple hands. The two opponents strained to get the upper hand and shared angry looks. Goku grinned evilly. One thing that Cumber and Fu had in common: they enjoyed watching the show.

A capsule was thrown into the air and Trunks sword appeared in Mai's hands.

"I've brought your things," said Mai.

Cooler shot a yellow blast from his hand which forced Goku back.

"Fu, you said Frieza surpassed me by becoming Golden Frieza, right?" asked Cooler. His red slanted eyes stared through his white battle helmet.

"But if my little brother can do something, then so can I!" Cooler declared.

He powered up and his aura turned golden. His armor and long tail, previously white, was now golden in color. "I think I'll call it…Golden Cooler!" he said, amazed at his new powerful form. He hoped Frieza would be jealous.

"Now then, shall we begin?"

He charged and attacked Goku once more. The forceful blow knocked Goku to the ground. The ground below him cracked. Cooler raised his hands and formed a large sphere of golden light. Using both hands, he thrust his energy bomb forward toward Cumber.

' _Well this is unexpected,'_ Cumber thought. The ground shook violently and the bomb burst into white light.

"Goku-san!" called Trunks, racing toward his friend who had lifted his head from the ground. His orange gi somehow remained intact and his hair was its usual black color.

"Goku-san! So you're back to normal?" Trunks asked. Cumber felt his mental control on Goku collapse.

"Yep!" said Goku, his left eye squinted. "Trunks, you ok too?"

"Certainly! Sorry to worry you."

The ground shook once more and the two Saiyans looked toward Golden Cooler. Apparently, the energy bomb did no damage to Cumber. Cumber as now hovering in the air surrounded by rocky debris.

"I like you guys," Cumber spoke for the first time. Now…fight me!"

His red eyes opened wide and alert. His dark energy rays pointed through his straightjacket. The straightjacket and the restrains exploded, freeing his arms. His red muscle shirt was revealed. More dark discs of energy spread out and destroyed nearby rock structures.

The smoke cleared and Goku asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Who is this guy?!"

Vegeta landed in front of them and answered: "He's Cumber! The evil Saiyan!"

"What?!" asked Goku.

"That's right!" Mai said from behind the rock wall. She reached into her blue dress pocket and pulled out a pair of porta earrings.

"Goku-san! Vegeta-san!" she called, tossing the earring to them. They both caught them.

"Porta!" exclaimed Goku.

"Kaioshin-sama gave them to me!" said Mai.

"I'll draw his attention!" said Trunks. "And while he's distracted…"

Trunks went Super Saiyan and charged at Cumber. He unsheathed his sword, only for Cumber to grab hold of it with his hand.

' _Annoying pest,'_ Cumber thought.

In an instant, he pulled Trunks closer into a chokehold. Trunks gasped in pain and dark energy spread across his body. His Super Saiyan power faded but another blast from Cooler hit Cumber in the side. Cooler fired a series of more blasts.

When the smoke cleared, Cumber was standing in the same place, unaffected by the attacks.

"That brats done for," Cooler mentioned.

"That bastard! Kakarott, let's do this!" yelled Vegeta.

"Yeah!" Goku agreed as both men put on the earrings.

Cumber was still holding Trunks when he noticed a light from below. In a black gi, a blue sash, white gloves, and boots stood a single different person. The man was wearing both earrings and his hair was bronze instead of black. He raised his left gloved fist.

"Cumber! The fight is on!" he said in a mixture of Goku and Vegeta's voices. He was now Vegito, a fusion of the two Saiyans.

' _Okay, that's a lot of power I'm sensing here!'_ thought Cumber. _'Looks like they aren't weaklings after all.'_

Vegito powered up and his hair and aura turned blue. Sweat formed on Trunks face as he struggled to free himself from Cumber's grasp. Cumber raised his left arm and oriented his palm to the sky. A black ball of energy appeared and grew redder and larger by the minute. Vegito flew at Cumber just as Cumber released his dark energy bomb. He flew inside the bomb toward the center. The power briefly tuned the whole sky red. The ball exploded and the ground burst apart.

Fu watched with fascination and amazement. "It's really heating up now. Their fight's great!"

Both Cumber and Vegito stood in a crater, facing each other. Cumber held his left arm, and grimaced in pain. "Damn you!" he cursed.

"Are you okay, Trunks?" Vegito asked.

Trunks slowly stood up. "Yes."

"Stay back!" said Vegito. He powered up again and charged at his enemy. The two fighters punched and dodged each other's attacks at lightning speed. They appeared in different spots in the area.

They both punched each other and appeared back in the crater.

"I'm amazed to find so worthy of an opponent," said Cumber through his mask. "Destroying someone like you gives me joy!"

He raised his right hand up to the sky and blood red energy snacked out from his palm. The energy morphed into a clawed hand.

"What the…" asked Vegito.

Cumber sliced through the air before Vegito barely dodged the attack. The dark energy swirled through the air and hit Vegito in the chest. The fused warrior was knocked into the rock wall. He closed his eyes, trying to fight through the new sharp pain in his back.

Cooler stood on top of the crater, observing the scene. "This is starting to get interesting."

In a flash of light, Vegito's aura changed into blue and dark pink. He was planning on going kaio-ken, increasing his power further.

"Kaio-Ken!" he called, before flying at Cumber once more.

Mai carried a hurt Trunks to safety as the two Saiyans teleported and fought in the distance.

Vegito landed a punch, which Cumber dodged. He retaliated with a kick to Vegito's side, which he blocked.

"More, more!" exclaimed Fu. "Take it even higher! This is the mightiest energy, higher than the highest!"

Cumber formed another sphere of black and red energy in his right hand. A shocked look appeared on Vegito's face and he flew several feet backward.

Cumber smirked from under his mask as his ball of energy grew larger.

A familiar ball of blueish white light appeared in Vegito's hands. He spoke the combined attack: "Final…Ka…me…he…meh…ha!"

"Take this!" shouted Cumber.

The two blasts of energy collided. Vegito's Final Kamehameha had the blue appearance of Goku's attack and the yellow lightning of Vegeta's. Vegito yelled and struggled to push Cumber's energy back. Cumber leaned forward and his energy started to push Vegito's blast back. Vegito closed his eyes, then opened them as he screamed. He pushed Cumber's blast back toward him, causing the dark energy to disappear. The force of the blast caused one of the large chains holding up the artificial sky to crack. A stunned Cumber quickly recovered by slashing dark energy across the sky. A dark clawed hand appeared, made from his energy. It slashed through Vegito's blast and knocked Vegito back.

"Scum!" Cumber yelled. "I shall bury you with my own hands! Consider it an honor!"

In his right hand he formed another ball of energy, though this time it was smaller and whiter. He threw it into the air, not aiming at Vegito.

When Vegito figured out what he was doing, a feeling of dread came upon him. "Don't tell me…" Vegito said with worry.

"Burst and mix!" Cumber commanded, clenching his fist closed. The ball exploded in a flash of white light.

Everyone covered their eyes while Cumber stared wide-eyed. In an instant, he turned into a Golden Great Ape. His eyes glowed a demonic red and fur grew over his body. Golden hair extended from his head, halfway down his back. His long golden tail swished back and forth and smashed a hole in the ground.

' _Not good,'_ thought Vegito.

Despite being inside the large prison world, Cumber felt free and truly powerful in his beastly form.

"Damn, he transformed," said Vegito.

"He's so huge!' exclaimed Trunks.

Seeing the fear in his opponent's eyes made Cumber smile.

With a mighty break, Cumber launched a stream of dark energy at Vegito. Moments later, Goku and Vegeta broke apart from their fusion.

"Damn, so we've used up all our power?" asked Vegeta in frustration.

Cumber turned around and shot the beam of dark energy from his mouth, further destroying the ground.

"Damn monster," spat Cooler.

More cracks appeared in the chains and a large crack appeared in the sky.

Goku and Vegeta weakly got up from the ground and turned to face the monster towering in front of them.

Meanwhile, Fu was clapping in his observing room, enjoying himself.

"Excellent Saiyans!" he cheered. "I've been waiting for such an incredible fight! More! Fight More!"

Cumber smashed a rock to pieces with his tail and let out a fearsome roar.

"Vegeta!" called Goku.

"I know! No need to tell me!" replied Vegeta.

"Let's cut off his tail!" said Goku.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta yelled.

Cumber fired another blast from his mouth and the two Saiyans teleported away before it hit. Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan and flew toward Cumber. In a quick motion, Cumber swatted Vegeta aside with his tail.

Goku flew around and barely dodged Cumber's giant boot.

"He's so fast for a big guy!" Goku panted as he flew. When it looked like Cumber had stepped on Goku, Trunks charged at Cumber, only to be knocked aside with his fist and then his tail. Goku strained under Cumber's boot and struggled to lift it up.

In union, Trunks and Vegeta fired yellow blasts at Cumber, who blocked them with his hairy arm. Cumber shot more blasts from his mouth at the Saiyan father and son.

"Don't get cocky," remarked Cooler, firing blasts of his own at the Great Ape. In response, Cumber fired another red blast at Cooler.

"What is he?" Cooler asked.

"More, fight more!" Fu said, in a crazed attitude. Just then a red light flashed on the warning system. The sky was nearly broken and the chains had deep cracks in them.

Fu frowned and grit his teeth. "I didn't tell you to go so far!"

He smashed his fist at a screen in anger. "You guys only need to give me energy." He pushed up his glasses and he glared with his red eyes. "Guess I'd better teach you that."

"You bastards," scoffed Cumber. "You can't even touch my tail."

From underneath his boot, Goku fired a blast of blue light, allowing himself to break free. Goku was standing with his arms spread out in Super Saiyan Blue. He shot himself at Cumber.

"Kai-ken times twenty!"

His aura changed to blue and pink. He landed his fist between Cumber's eyes.

Cumber raised his arm to hit him, but Goku teleported away. He tried to grab Goku, but Goku disappeared first. He shot a blast from his mouth, but Goku vanished yet again. The blast caused more cracks to appear in the sky.

' _This is getting annoying!'_ thought Cumber. _'Stay still, you bastard Saiyan!'_

Goku landed on the ground and wordlessly fired his Kamehameha. It had no effect on the Great Ape. Cumber raised his right fist at Goku, only for a blast of purple light to intercept the fight.

Fu was hovering in the air with his arms crossed. He looked like a disappointed teacher about to discipline a bunch of troublesome kids.

"You're…" Goku started.

"Fu!" Vegeta finished.

Fu landed on the ground and stared at Cumber.

Cumber growled and some glass shattered, revealing a hole of outer space.

"Hey, don't break it!" scolded Fu.

' _Don't bark orders at me!'_ Cumber thought. "You, huh?"

"I'll rein you in," said Fu.

A purple wand of energy appeared in Fu's left hand.

"Mix and bound!" Fu chanted.

The white sphere of light turned into tendrils and flowed into Fu's raised wand. With a quick slice, Fu cut Cumber's tail off.

Blinded by a searing pain, Cumber felt himself shrink and his power wane.

He launched himself at Fu, but missed. Cumber grew a shadow tail where his tail used to be.

"Wow!" said Goku.

"How did he do that?" asked Trunks, referencing Fu.

"Okay, resume the fight," stated Fu.

Cumber powered up and this time, two shadowy claws appeared behind him.

"I'll take you on!" declared Goku, getting into a fighting stance. Goku then turned super Saiyan God; complete with magenta hair, and a fiery gold aura. His eyes were now red.

Cumber's shadow claws flew at Goku, but he jumped out of the way.

Cumber stared longer at Goku.

"That red hair…so you're…"

' _Yamoshi's reincarnation? That's impossible! He's the new Super Saiyan God to replace Yamoshi? How does he look just like him?'_

He was definitely going to kill this warrior!

Soon, the two Saiyans were fighting yet again though the smoke and debris.

Goku shot out his fists twice, while Cumber avoided the blows. Cumber grabbed hold of Goku's oncoming foot and kicked him toward the ground. He went flashing and crashed into the ground. Goku stood up and faced him again.

Goku looked up to find that Cumber had already formed a gigantic ball of red energy from his hand. He threw it down. This time, the chains completely broke apart. Large cracks spread across the ground, Fu looking on in fear. His lab was now demolished, his monitors broken and the room in disarray.

"I can't do my experiments like this, can I?"

He noticed something metal on the ground and picked it up.

"Who…who did this?!" he demanded.

Goku was back in his base form, panting on one knee.

Goku stumbled forward and raised a fist, only for Cumber to easily catch it. He twisted Goku's arm and Goku fell to the ground. He stomped onto Goku's head with his boot and Goku cried out.

' _Now this is more like it!'_

"What's the matter? Finished already?" Cumber taunted. He rubbed his boot against Goku's head, causing more pain for the Saiyan. He removed his boot to reveal an unconscious Goku. Well…momentarily unconscious because he still opened his eyes.

' _Now that he's defenseless, it's time to finish him off!'_ he thought.

He rose up in the air and formed red energy from his hand. "Become dust!" he shouted as he released the blast.

The blasts hit the ground and exploded.

"Now to finish you!"

He shot another blast, but this time, it was intercepted by Xeno Goku and Vegeta.

More surprising, they were both Super Saiyan 4!

"What?!" Cumber yelled.

"You're fighting us now!" yelled Xeno Goku, his pink hairy arms at the ready. He stared defiantly with golden eyes. Both men had bare chests and pink tails.

"I don't know who you are," said Cumber, "But you've got guts! I'll take on all challengers!"

Indeed, it was a new exciting moment for him. Like all Saiyans, he loved pushing himself beyond his limits. Super Saiyan 3 was a great form to use.

"You guys! Take that Kakarot and get away!" ordered Vegeta, turning to trunks and Mai.

"Come on! I want to cut loose some more! Fight!" shouted Cumber.

Cumber powered up with a loud scream, as rocks rose up.

"What?!" asked Xeno Goku. Both Saiyans teleported away from Cumber's dark shadow claws at the last minute.

"His ki is incredible," said Xeno Goku.

"Guess we'll have to use these," said Vegeta, pulling out the pair of Porta earrings.

"I thought you hated fusing?" asked Xeno Goku.

"This time's an exception," Vegeta replied as both men attached their earrings.

They leaned into each other and instantly became…

Super Saiyan 4 Vegito! Cumber's shadow hands closed around him, but where pushed back.

Vegito yelled and charged at his enemy, his eyes now blue.

The men's two fists collided, causing a large explosion. More chains snapped apart in succession. Cumber fired blasts at Vegito, only for the fused warrior to walk right through them and leap at him. He landed a hard uppercut to Cumber's chin, pushing him into the stone wall. He teleported away, dodging another blast from Vegito.

Cumber formed his signature dark energy bomb and released it.

Vegito powered up an attack of blue light. "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"

The two beams of energy clashed once again.

' _Uh oh'_ thought Cumber as he watched his blast get smaller and Vegito's Kamehameha get bigger and closer. He was blinded and hit by the blast in an instant. And man did it burn like hell.

Cumber felt himself being pushed hard against the glass roof.

The fusion then ended.

"Did we do it?"

Fu appeared and looked at the red sky in anger.

"So the seal's come undone?"

Fu looked down at the Saiyans. "You guys, huh?"

Fu rounded on them in anger. "You're the ones who smashed my laboratory!"

He powered up and his eyes turned black.

"So you've come huh, Fu?" asked Xeno Goku. "Well you're plan's all over!"

"You guys have gone too far!" replied Fu, putting his hands on his hips.

"Now my plan's kaput!"

He pulled out a staff and his purple energy weapon.

He crossed them into a red glowing X. "Here's your punishment!"

He shot a blast of black light at the Saiyans. The other Goku was still unconscious.

His white hand twitched. The Super Saiyan 4 warriors protected themselves by crossing their arms, then turned to face Fu.

"You can still move?" asked Fu.

"Capturing you…" said Xeno Goku as he powered up,

"…is our mission!" added Vegeta.

Volcanic magma shoot out of the rocky landscape in several places. Fu avoided the Saiyan's attacks while Xeno Goku dodged a swipe from Fu's staff. Vegeta dodged Fu's purple weapon.

Fu stood posed to fight, with a red moon in the background. In the distance, a shadowy figure came into view. It was Cumber.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" asked Golden Cooler.

"Fight…" said Cumber. "Fight me!"

"What?" asked Fu.

The heroes, Cooler, and Fu blocked the dark energy discs that Cumber fired.

Fu looked at the red moon and grinned. "Well that's great. Looks like I achieved my objective. They will revive soon. Things should get even more fun from here! You have my thanks. Saiyans!"

Fu disappeared through a purple X shaped portal.

"Why you…you're not getting away!" Cooler yelled.

But the clever Kai already had.

"We'll deal with Fu later!" said Vegeta to Xeno Goku."First let's get Trunks and the others out of here!"

Cumber stared at the Saiyans with a murderous look in his eyes. He held a ball of evil red energy in both hands. He thrust the ball at Vegeta and Xeno Goku. The two Saiyans held it back together.

"Kakarot! How long do you intend to stay asleep?!" Vegeta yelled at Goku's still form behind him. "Wake up already!"

Finally, Goku opened his eyes…which were now silvery gray. At once, a fiery blue-white aura surrounded him. It was the power of Ultra Instinct.

For the first time, a hint of fear appeared in Cumber's eyes. He had never heard of a form like that in his life. In the blink of an eye, Goku appeared in front of him.

"What in the world are you?!" Cumber shouted. He raised his fist but Goku dodged it effortlessly. A swipe of Goku's arm caused Cumber to crash to the ground.

"So strong!" exclaimed Xeno Goku.

Cumber shot discs of energy at Goku, all of which he avoided.

"Now's our chance! Let's use teleportation!" said Xeno Goku.

Xeno safely teleported Vegeta, Trunks and Mai away just in time before lava burst out from the ground and shot into the air.

No matter how many times Cumber punched Goku, he always ended up missing.

This time, Goku was the one who easily caught Cumber's fist.

Cumber found Goku's fist make contact with his face. He fell backward and steadied himself on the ground. Goku wordlessly fired a gigantic Kamehameha at Cumber.

"This is nothing!" Cumber shouted, even though he knew there was no way he could escape this time. The searing light covered his hands and blinded him. The attack enveloped him and he felt like his whole body was on fire.

"What?!" he yelled in disbelief.

The blast knocked him to the ground and his world turned black.

Cumber's reflection stared back at him. "Curse you Kakarot!" Cumber yelled, now in the present in the strange cabin. With one hand, he blasted apart a hole into the wooden wall.

"That is hardly proper behavior, young warrior," said a voice. Then the voice lowered. "Then again, I would expect nothing less from filthy Saiyans."

Cumber turned around and saw a man with green skin, pointed ears, and a metal patch over his right eye. He wore an elegant black gi with a red sash on it. His hair was spiky like a Saiyan's hair but was white.

"Who the hell are you?" Cumber asked.

"That's no way to speak to a god," the man replied with disgust.

Cumber yelled and thrust his fists forward, but the Kai easily avoided the blows. A blade of purple energy formed from his hand and he stabbed Cumber right in the chest. Cumber gasped in horror. The pain felt like a hot white knife had gone through his body. Furthermore, this strange power seemed to be paralyzing him.

The man raised his hand and in a flash of light, the hole in the wall was repaired. "I can't let anyone destroy my home nor this land. It needs to be purified to be useable to the gods."

The man cleared his throat and paced back and forth. "You're wondering who I am, yes? Well, I am Lord Zamasu. Well more like fused Zamasu as I am the fused version of my past and future selves."

Even being frozen, Cumber still looked confused. Zamasu waved his hand and Cumber could move. With great restraint, he forced himself to remain still.

"I am from another time period…two time periods in this case. My future self used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with Son Goku. I became Goku Black and I sought to rid the world of all mortals. They are corrupt beings who destroy the world and themselves in their greedy ways. I would have made thus world a better place…if that troublesome brat Trunks hadn't arrived and sliced me in half.

' _That's harsh,'_ Cumber thought. _'Guess I'll have to endure another lecture from a kai.'_

"Eventually, I did destroy all mortals and even became one with the universe itself! But then out of nowhere, the omni king Zeno appeared and made my beautiful world disappear, myself along with it.

Cumber finally gathered the courage to ask a pressing question. "Then how are you still alive?"

"Let's just say that a fellow purple kai traveled back through time and took me with him before I could get erased. He offered me free rein of this universe as a part of his so called "social experiment."

"Fu!" spat Cumber. "He's up to no good, again!"

"I figured that you and him were connected," Zamasu mentioned.

"Yeah, sure. More like I was a subject used for his own gains." Cumber hated to admit one of his weaknesses to a stranger.

Zamasu observed Cumber some more and the Saiyan found himself feeling uncomfortable. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No, I was brought to Fu's prison planet," Cumber replied.

"No, I mean, you're not from this time period."

"How…"

Zamasu interrupted him with his hand up. "I am a god. I know things like that."

"Fu brought me to the prison planet and used the Super Dragon Balls to bring me to thus universe. So what?"

"So that…means…we have something in common," said Zamasu. "I too was brought back into the past by an ally. Unlike with you, it was a good thing for me. Although, I had to use this metal mask because, the fusion didn't quite go as planned."

"What are you playing at?!" Cumber demanded.

"Show some respect, mortal, and I might tell you!" Zamasu barked back.

Cumber went silent. He lowered his head in apology. "Why not just let me die on that planet?"

"Because I can see a great potential in you," said Zamasu.

"You were knocked out after son Goku defeated you…"

In a flashback, Goku stood nearby Cumber's unconscious form. Time suddenly stood still, and the moon turned from red to purple. A small white crack on the moon froze in place. Five shadowy figures appeared against the purple light.

"Zamasu?!" Goku cried in shock.

Zamasu smirked and raised his arm. His pointed finger pointed up toward the sky. Cumber gently flew toward Zamasu as he was moved into the air by Zamasu's purple energy. Finally, Cumber, Zamasu, and the figures teleported away.

The moon turned red once more.

"What's going on?" asked Goku. He powered up as the prison planet completely exploded.

"So you were the one who brought me here?" asked Cumber.

"Correct. You are an enemy of Goku as am I. Usually, I have no desire to work with mortals…but due to a certain ruler…it's time to move forward with a new plan."

Cumber connected the dots. "You want to destroy Zeno?"

"Yes," he replied. "But we won't be alone."

Zamasu looked to the side and mentioned for more people to come in. The first individual was a woman with long braids, a white battle shirt, dark pants and white boots. The second person was another kai with light skin, wearing a dark robe, and dark pants with a belt. The last two individuals appeared to be android twins. The boy and girl wore identical dark battle suits and both had white hair and white faces. Their eyes were light blue with red stripes arching from above their eyes toward the sides of their faces.

"This is Hearts," said Zamasu, mentioning to the Kai warrior. He nodded to Cumber.

Zamasu introduced the alien woman.

"And these are Oren and Kamin," said Zamasu, referring to the Tuffle-like mutants.

"Cumber," Cumber said to them, not feeling like getting involved in a social gathering.

"I defeated Hit along with my brother," said Kamin. "We also attacked Super Saiyan Kefla from Universe 6. Harm us, and you'll regret it."

"Am I supposed to know any of these people?" asked Cumber.

"The only thing you need to do is join us," said Zamasu. "Zeno has been playing God for far too long. His angel children have done nothing to balance the universes. The low mortal level of Universe 7 is all because of the inhabitants polluting their world like beasts. It is time to overthrow Zeno once and for all. With him gone, my world will remain intact and I will merge with the universe once more."

The group cheered and raised their fists in the air.

"What's in it for me?" Cumber asked.

"Well, I suppose I can spare you, despite being a Saiyan. You can get your revenge on Fu and son Goku. I could even use the Super Dragon Balls to return you to your time when all is said and done."

Cumber was hesitant about these people, but then again, he didn't have much of a choice. If this was a way of getting revenge on his enemies, then he would be willing to take the risk.

The Saiyan and the kai god shook hands. "Looks like we have a deal, my lord," said Cumber with a grin.


End file.
